This invention relates to internal pipe cutters. Internal pipe cutters are used to cut pipes and tubes from within, particularly when the pipe is to be cut flush with a floor or wall. For convenience, throughout this specification and claims, the pipe will be considered to be vertical.
Internal pipe cutters are presently known which will cut pipe of certain dimensions. An excellent example of such a cutter is shown in Doerner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,449 (1968). The device shown in the Doerner patent has been made commercially. The device includes a vertically adjustable frame member and a pressure bar pivoted to it. The frame carries a rotatable cutter and the pressure bar carries a pair of vertical rollers sized to fit a three-inch pipe. To accommodate a two-inch pipe, a second, more closely spaced pair of vertical rollers are provided on the other end of the pressure bar. To make the adjustment, the pressure bar pivot is removed, and the pressure bar is inverted. The device is not well adapted to cutting pipe of other sizes, and the adjustment for the two pipe sizes is awkward. In addition, the structure of the cutter is somewhat more delicate than might be desired.